


I'm sorry-Dumbass trio+GHC

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi and Buffy think they are idiots, Angst, But they also cause the problem, Dumbass trio, Established Relationship, Guitar, Jonah is a nervous wreck, Jonah lives and breaths his guitar, Jonah x music, M/M, Marty and Tj are idiots, Marty and Tj save the day, Muffy - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, chaotic - Freeform, i love them, the boys love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Tj and Marty make a mistake while hanging out at Jonah's they have to fix it making it up to him
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck & Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Jonah Beck & T. J. Kippen & Marty, Jonah Beck/T. J. Kippen/Marty
Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449628
Kudos: 13





	I'm sorry-Dumbass trio+GHC

**Author's Note:**

> I love these besties so much so much

**[GHC+bOiFrIeNdS 💕💕]**

**Justin Bieber**

_Hey guys I'm alone in my apartment for a day anyone wanna hang?_

**Crafty pansexual**

_Sure why not_

**Cy-gay**

_Idk_

**Party in the** **basement**

_anything for my bro_

**Slayer**

_I'll go okurr_

**Teejull**

_Sounds fun I'm in,,,and Cy plz come or I'll be a sad gay :(_

**Cy-gay**

_My mom said yes I'll be there_

**Justin Bieber**

_YAY I love you guys thank uuuu_

_**.............** _

**Marty's POV**

Me and Buffy met up on the way to Jonah's house. It was almost December Buffy was wrapped up warm in a jacket also wearing my hat she must of taken from my bedroom. we met up with Tj, Cyrus and Andi on the way and continued to his apartment we climbed the stairs up to 7B Cyrus may be able to run without wheezing but when it comes to stairs he's not quite there yet 

"Why can't he live on the bottom floor" He said putting his hands on his knees. we laughed and knocked on his door he opened the door brightly smiling at our presence.

"Hey guys come in" He ushered us through the door. We all piled into the living room Buffy and I sharing a chair the others taking the couch. 

"You're apartment looks good Jonah" Cyrus complimented. it was small but nice 

"Thanks we don't have any snacks so I think I'll head to 7-Eleven be back soon" He grabbed his keys and coat heading out the door. Me and Tj ventured into Jonah's room while Cyrus, Buffy and Andi flicked through Jonah's baby pictures 

"Haha Marty check it out Jonah has teddy bear" 

"Why are you laughing you have a dinosaur that Cyrus won for you" He shrugged his shoulders I saw his guitar in the corner of the room on a stand I grabbed it and started strumming on it 

"Teej do you know how to play?" 

"No but we should put that back"

"It's fine"

I started playing it some more Tj tried to swat my hands away and take it back but I kept going I don't know what I did wrong but suddenly the strings snapped all of them breaking apart 

"No what did we do" I said clamping my hand over my mouth 

"D-dont worry I know how to fix guitars my dad taught me we just need strings" Tj turned going through Jonah's draws he found them and tried to take the guitar away but I latched on to it

"Maybe I could hold it keep it sturdy" 

"No I got it" 

"But you're pretty accident prone" He gasped snatching it out my hands I stood up taking it by the neck

"Just let me" we struggled pulling it between us then we hit it on the corner of his wardrobe and the neck broke off in shock Tj dropped the other half denting the back of the guitar 

"TJ!" 

"I-I didn't mean too this is you're fault as well"

"both of us did this and it doesn't matter Jonah's gonna freak" I ran my hands through my head in panic

"How bad could he freak out I'm sure he could take it too the red rooster to get fixed" Tj said I too a breath my shoulders loosing 

"Okay yeah but we should tell the others" 

"Y-yeah alright"

Tj collected the guitar together I went into the living room in a haste the three of them looked up at me 

"We have a situation"

"What kind of situation?" Cyrus queried Tj came in with the split in half guitar the three of them gasped in horror

"What the hell we're you guys doing in there?" Buffy said almost yelling 

"It was an accident surly it will be fine I mean-" I was cut off by Cyrus 

"FINE?! Jonah lives and breaths that guitar he rely's on it. what we're you thinking?" Tj and I shared a guilty look hanging our heads low. Andi took a step forward

"I mean maybe it will be okay he can get it fixed if we gently break the news to him he won't be too upset" 

"I wouldn't hold you're breath" Buffy said rolling her eyes.

As if on queue Jonah came in with a couple bags Tj put the guitar on the couch the five of us stood behind it blocking his view. He gave us a weird look laughing at our anxiousness. We all exchanged looks.

"What are you hiding?" he said putting the bags down

"Jonah if we show you promise not to freak out okay remember this problem can be easily fixed" I said 

"Guys whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad" we all moved out the way revealing his guitar. Jonah's smile had gone completely his mouth hung open I saw tears welling in his eyes he plopped down onto the couch taking it in his hands

"H-h-how?" he looked up at us all with sad eyes

"I-it was us Jonah we were being stupid we honestly didn't mean too I'm so sorry man" I said trying to comfort him

"Yeah me too" Tj said weakly 

"This was the only thing that got me through times where I couldn't reach out for help you don't how much this is apart of me" He said letting tears fall from his eyes

"Hey relax we can take it to Bowie and he'll fix it" Cyrus said sitting down and putting an arm around him. Jonah shook his head standing up and pacing up and down.

"I-I-I can't take it too him this was Bowie's first guitar he gave it too me in confidence he said it would be there whenever I needed it" He stressed as the flow of tears began to quicken on his face 

"We'll find a new guitar" Buffy said trying to help 

"I can't afford it my parents stopped giving me an allowance to save money besides it would take months Bowie would be confused if I just stop coming to the red rooster I really screwed up" Jonah finally sat back down putting his head in his hands choking out a sob. Buffy, Cyrus and Andi attempted to comfort Jonah.

"Hey it's our fault not yours" I reassured

"It was my responsibility" Jonah sobbed. Buffy looked to me sharply.

"Fix this now" She was serious I'd never seen her this mad Tj took my arm dragging me into the hall way. 

"What?" I said tiredly 

"I have a plan to clean up this mess"

"I'm listening" 

**Next day**

**Cyrus's POV**

After yesterdays antics we stayed comforting Jonah and he came to the decision to tell Bowie what happened. He asked me Andi and Buffy to join him because he was afraid if he tried going alone he would of bolted. We arrived and Andi went to talk to him for a few minutes with Buffy. I was comforting Jonah who was extremely nervous you could feel the anxiety.

"He's gonna be so mad" He whispered 

"No he won't it's Bowie he treats you like a little brother or a son things will be okay" I reassured

"Jonah Andi said you wanted to tell me something?" He said with a smile Jonah turned and started speaking.

"Um i-its about y-you're guitar" I heard the door open and I turned around to see Tj piling in excitedly 

"Cyrus, Cyrus can I talk to you" 

"No I'm here for Jonah" he pulled my arm

"No babe seriously" I opened my mouth to speak when I saw Marty come in with the same guitar fixed looking exactly the same in peak condition my eyes widened I gasped and turned to Jonah who was still talking 

"the guitar its... its" 

"Jonah"

"Cyrus not now" He said without turning around 

"I'm serious turn around" I whisper shouted he groaned and turned to see his guitar he breathed out a sigh of relief

"Oh my god" He took it out of Marty's hands

"Um what is it you wanted to tell me" Bowie said cautiously walking up too us

"Er... I was just saying... That I'm gonna need some guitar strings" Jonah said quickly

"Oh okay I'll look in the back" He went. the four of us looked at Marty and Tj in shock and gratitude 

"When how?" Jonah said smiling really big

"My dad fixes guitars took him all night but we told him how important it was" Tj said slinging an arm around me 

"Thank you so so much" Jonah had tears of joy in his eyes

"Don't thank us you wouldn't of needed to fix it if we didn't break it" Marty said 

Jonah bought the two boys in for a group hug. Once they split Buffy kissed Marty's cheek

"You did good" Buffy whispered 

We spent the rest of the day listening to Jonah play on his guitar and chatting turns out everything worked out okay in the end. Until Marty knocked over a keyboard display but he'll just have to pay for that.


End file.
